Raspberries
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][STx9 Implied 3x9] Seiten Taisei remembers a time when he and Goku were not bound by the same body. To a time when the raspberries were still fresh.


**A/N: **Hello everyone. This was an idea that I had to write down. I know it's kind of different, but I felt the need to write a SeitenTaiseixGoku fic. This is what came to me. This story does have some fluffy parts and some major angst. It varies, so expect that. And if you don't like SeitenTaisei/Goku fics, you probably shouldn't be here.

Also, I drew an adorable picture of ST and Goku. So if anyone would like a link to it, just ask in a review or pm. Kay, thanks!

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy what I've written. I do believe this is my longest Saiyuki oneshot. Enjoy!

**Raspberries**

He didn't have a name. He never needed one. He didn't understand why things died or why the sun rose and set every day to enjoy it. He didn't need to kill to be happy, didn't need to dominate to live. He just lived, and was happy with each breath he took.

Despite the raw, unguarded power that coursed through his small body, he was overlooked. The heavens never saw the need to catch and impression this creature, so long as nothing happened to disrupt his peace.

Normally, the creature mostly clung to Mount Kaka; his birthplace. He felt a certain need to stay close to it, like a child never straying too far from his mother's side. But as months and eventually years began to roll by, this creature developed a mischievous nature, and each day ventured farther and farther away from the mountain. One day, after heading too far, the creature slipped, and tumbled down a small cliff. Bearing nothing but a few cuts and bruises, he sat back up on his heels with a pout. Climbing back up would not be an easy task.

Frowning softly, he dug his claws into the mountain side, and tried endlessly to climb back up. He failed miserably, as the loose dirt and rock crumbled under his claws, causing him to fall back ungracefully, and he looked up at the mountain in defeat. He was getting tired, and—he noticed when his stomach gave a growl—very hungry. A soft chuckle made his head snap to the side, his face growing red with embarrassment. Next to him stood a young boy, possibly his age—meaning he could have only been eight or nine. He had brown hair almost the exact color of his own, with eyes almost as bright and blue as the summer sky.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized quickly, rushing to his side. "It's just… kinda funny. You're a weird one." The boy then grinned. "And why're ya naked, anyway?"

The creature looked down, as if realizing that this boy—who looked almost just liked him—wore strange material to cover himself. Suddenly embarrassed, the creature crossed his arms and legs, looking away.

The boy laughed again, and the creature's eyes trailed back over to him, as if enjoying the tinkling laughter. A sudden heavy coat was draped over his head, and the creature let out an undignified squeak, wrestling it off him much to the boy's amusement. After pulling it off his head, he growled at the boy who simply couldn't stop laughing, falling to the ground next to him. "It's my Papa's," the boy explained, wiping away a tear. "You can borrow it, if ya want."

Sniffing the coat, the creature slowly managed to wrestle his way into it. One arm through this hole… and oh! There was another one for his other arm. After popping his head out the final and biggest hole, he grinned. The fabric felt warm, and inviting. It was far too big for him, and almost draped to his knees, but the creature nuzzled into his warmth, purring and growling all the way. The boy giggled again, before sticking out his hand. The creature could only stare at it in confusion. "My name's Goku," the boy replied with a grin. "What's your name?"

The creature's golden gaze was transfixed on the boy's hand. After smelling it, he decided he liked this weird boy's hand, and licked it. The boy squealed, pulling his hand back. The creature cocked his head, wondering if he did something wrong. Goku just giggled, wiping his hand on his shirt. "That tickles!" he exclaimed.

The creature grinned in response, his ears perking up. He could just tell by the boy's voice that he had done nothing wrong. He liked hearing that pitch. He felt like he should hear it more often. After Goku's giggling subsided, he smiled again, looking back over the brown haired creature in front of him. "Can you talk?" the boy asked. "You look like a demon but you don't act like one."

The creature opened his mouth, attempting to speak to prove he could, but it only came out as some gargled sound. Blinking, the creature tried again, but it happened again. Growing frustrated, the demon slammed his fists on the ground, and tried again. Goku began to giggle again, and the creature frowned, flushing. "Why don't I give you something to say, and you can try to say it," he asked. The creature smiled, nodding his head furiously. Goku seemed to trail off thinking, before he grinned, poking the creature on the nose. Said creature blinked, going cross eyed in an attempt to see the finger. "Try, 'Seiten Taisei'," the boy said.

The golden-eyed creature simply blinked.

Goku's grin only seemed to stretch. "It's your new name, like it?"

The creature blinked, before smiling and nodding. Opening his mouth, he attempted to say his new name, but frowned when he could only make animalistic sounds.

Goku smiled. "Try it simple. Repeat after me. Sei—"

The creature frowned, forcing his tongue to work properly. "Sei—"

"—Ten."

"—Ten."

"Tai—"

"Tai—"

"—Sei."

"—Sei."

Goku grinned, throwing his hands up into the air. "Now try it all together!" he cried.

The creature's face flushed in excitement, closing his eyes to concentrate. A single clawed finger rose, pointing at himself. "Sei…ten Taisei," he said, opening his eyes to Goku's grinning face. Slowly, Seiten Taisei moved his finger to point back at the grinning brunet. "G…G…" closing his eyes, Seiten tried to concentrate. "Goku!"

The brunet's eyes widened, staring at Seiten with clear disbelief. After a moment, he grinned, half tackling the young golden-eyed boy. "You did it Seiten, you did it!" he squealed. Seiten could only grin in response, feeling overly proud of himself.

Picking himself off the ground, Goku turned his eyes on him, unnaturally wide and lit with excitement. "Now we gotta try other words. I betcha I can teach ya how to talk. Then we can really communicate! Won't that be so cool, Seiten?"

Seiten nodded.

"Goku!" cried a woman's voice from behind him. Goku frowned, looking over his shoulder. "Goku! Goku, come home!"

Goku frowned softly, turning back to Seiten. "That's my Mama, I've got to go," scrambling to his feet, he seemed to be contemplating something as he turned down to the basket placed not far away. Pushing it back towards the demon, he grinned. "Here ya go, Seiten. I picked these raspberries myself." Seiten stared at the basket, detecting the scent of his favorite treat. "You can have 'em, okay?" Goku then waved, turning back to head towards the small human village not far away.

Seiten watched the boy run off, feeling an overwhelming desire to follow him. Turning back towards the raspberries, he hugged the jacket closer to himself. He suddenly felt very, very alone.

---

Seiten grinned, already smelling his prize as he raced towards it. Yesterday, the human child had given him a coat, which the creature of earth still wore, and fed him raspberries. He gave him a name and a friend, and Seiten was damned if he was going to let this child slip through his fingers. No, Goku _belonged_ to him now. Those others humans could surround him, could talk to him and laugh with him, but truly, the creature of earth would always end up reclaiming what was rightfully his. The boy belonged to him, and he would keep it that way.

Seiten burst through the trees, his heart pounding with the thrill of reclaiming his prey. Even if his prey wanted to be found. 

_There! _

Leaping out, he gave a happy howl as his prey turned to face him, grinning when he recognized the creature. Little could be done, however, as Seiten Taisei landed thoroughly on Goku's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Goku!" he cried happily. Seiten Taisei purred, looking down on his prey with a predatory smirk, before licking the side of Goku's face.

The boy gave out a giggle. "Okay! Okay! I'm happy to see you too, Seiten. But I told you that _tiiiiiiickles!_"

Reluctantly, Seiten Taisei crawled off the boy, sitting next to him with a smile as the boy picked himself up, wiping the saliva off his face. That was when Seiten noticed something odd. Around the boy's eye was a large, dark ring. That hadn't been there before. Slowly, the demon pulled himself closer, sniffing the boy in an overprotective manner. "Hey! Seiten!" Goku cried when the creature was practically sitting in his lap. Flushing, Goku pushed him back, only to have Seiten point to his eye, frowning with a look that demanded answers.

Goku frowned, before his hand fell to his black eye, and he grinned. But Seiten Taisei couldn't smell his normal giddiness that had surrounded the boy yesterday. He could smell that Goku was faking it. "Oh, don't worry Seiten," the young boy assured. "Mama just got mad that I lost her basket. It's nothing."

Seiten Taisei growled softly, instantly hating this 'Mama' creature, and deemed it should die. Goku belonged to him. No one was allowed to wreck that. Feeling sympathetic, the creature of earth moved closer, licking the boy across the face once more, to show his sorrow. He'd watched a couple of deer the other day that did the same thing. One was injured, and the other licked its wound in an attempt to try and help it. So therefore, it should help his Goku, right? Instead of making the ring disappear, it only caused Goku's face to go bright red. "I told ya!" Goku cried, squirming but smiling. "That tickles Seiten!"

Seiten merely purred.

Goku sat up, wiping the saliva from his face again. "Okay, now I think I should teach ya some new words."

Without warning, Seiten pinned the young boy back to the ground, grinning. Goku looked up at him, questioning. "Goku," Seiten said, grinning at his knowledge.

Goku grinned. "Yup. I'm Goku. But we should teach you some new words."

Confused, Seiten Taisei cocked his head to the side.

Goku held a finger up, and Seiten went cross eyed to watch it. "Let's start with… raspberries."

---

Seiten sat on a nearby branch, waiting. How many years had he done this? For six years now, it seemed. For six years, Goku had been teaching him how to speak, and he could do it almost fluently now, though often at times he didn't bother. Even though it had been six years, Seiten still found the concept of speaking as foreign as the clothes Goku told him he had to wear. Looking down, Seiten found himself in shorts that used to be pants, and the old jacket that was almost seven years old now. It was torn and dirty and stained but Seiten loved it. It was the first gift Goku ever gave to him, and he cherished it.

He cherished everything about his Goku. His smile. His laugh. His voice. But mostly those cerulean eyes that drew Seiten to them every time. Goku belonged to him; therefore he cherished everything about him.

The sudden scent of fear upset Seiten's senses, the scent of blood following. Immediately, he bolted towards it, using the speed of a god to reach what he hoped wasn't Goku. As he stopped before the scene, he growled. Goku lay crumpled on the ground, staring up at the two men before him. They radiated anger, and they held the scent of Goku's blood. Seiten Taisei's eyes narrowed. Two reasons to kill them.

"You little bastard!" one of the men shouted, stalking towards Goku's fallen form. Seiten did not yet strike. "What are you doing, conspiring with a demon?"

"He's a monster!" the other shouted.

Goku's eyes burned with defiance and determination, and suddenly the scent of fear was gone. Seiten Taisei smiled. That was his Goku. "He's done nothing to prove that!" Goku screamed. "You only believe that because something's been destroying your livestock!"

"Who else besides the dreaded monster born from the earth?" one of the men asked, before stepping forwards and raising what looked like a club. "Now shut up and get out of our village!"

The second the club was brought down, Seiten Taisei was there. With his arm raised, he blocked the blow, causing the wooden club to snap in two. Seiten Taisei did not even flinch, though the men stumbled back, suddenly terrified. He relished in the scent of their fear. They should be afraid. Oh the things he would do for hurting his Goku. He slammed a kick across one of the faces, before ramming his fist into the other's chest. He heard the sound of bones cracking and the scent of blood pouring from his body. Just as he was about to strike again, Goku spoke: "Stop Seiten!" pausing, Seiten Taisei looked back over his shoulder. Goku's form was bloodied, and he looked like an absolute mess. "Please don't hurt them!"

Seiten Taisei looked back over towards the men on the ground. He wanted nothing more then to rip their heads off, but he didn't want to upset Goku. With a growl, he turned back to the teenager, allowing the men to flee. Pushing the sleeve up towards Goku's face, he tried to wipe the drying blood from a cut on his face. He didn't like the smell of Goku's blood. It was something that should never be spilt. Searching for the question, Seiten frowned. "What… happened?" he finally asked.

Goku looked down towards the grass, uncertain. "My father… found out I was meeting with you for the past couple years, and he got mad. When other people found out, they banished me for associating with a demon," he then grinned, and Seiten Taisei could smell the falseness behind it. "But it's okay. I still got you, right Seiten?"

"Yes," Seiten said, a little uncertain of which words to use. He crawled into the boy's lap, as he had done often over the years. Purring, the demon leaned down, and licked Goku's split lip. "Goku mine."

Goku's face flushed again, and he grinned despite it. "Yup, Goku yours."

Seiten Taisei frowned when Goku's lip continued to bleed. He didn't like it when Goku bled. Leaning down, he pushed his lips to the human's, licking the blood from it. After pulling back, he smiled when his lip didn't bleed further. "Mine," he said again, wondering how the young teenager's face could have gone so red.

"S-S-S-Seiten Taisei!" Goku cried, pushing the creature back slightly. "Y-You're not supposed to do stuff like that!"

Cocking his head to the side, Seiten could smell Goku's flushed embarrassment, yet under that he could smell his giddiness and all around excitement. No anger or sadness. Nothing to be worried about. "Why?" the creature drew out, staring at his Goku with unblinking golden eyes.

"B-Because!" Goku stuttered. "You're supposed to do that stuff with people who you're… uh… married to!"

Seiten Taisei frowned, pushing himself further into the boy's lap. "Then marry me," he said, licking Goku's lips again with a soft purr.

Goku attempted to push back meekly, without really wanting to. "We're not supposed to marry other guys though!"

Seiten Taisei pulled back, cocking his head to the side. "What are we marry then?" he asked.

"We're supposed to marry girls!" Goku attempted to explain.

Seiten Taisei's pout only deepened. "I can be a girls," he said. The demon meant it, thought he wasn't exactly sure what a 'girls' was, or why he had to 'marry' it. Truth be told he wasn't quite sure what a 'marry' was, but Goku said he needed it if he wanted to lick him. So he could get a girls and then have it be marry and then he could lick his Goku. It sounded like a good plan to him.

Goku laughed, thought it sounded a little frightened. "I sure hope you can't," he said.

Seiten Taisei crossed his arms, pouting further. "I want my Goku," he explained with a grumble. "I don't want a 'girls' or a 'marry' I want my Goku!"

Goku laughed softly. "Seiten—"

"My Goku!" Seiten screamed back, before turning his head away in annoyance.

Finding no way to reason with the earth creature, Goku sighed. "Fine, you can have your Goku," he muttered, with very little reluctance.

The creature's face lit up, and his ears perked up. In a second Goku was pinned up his weight, and Seiten was licking and nibbling any piece of bare skin. Mustering up what power he could, Goku forced the creature's lips to his own. "You're not doing it right," he told Seiten, before grinning. "Do I have to teach you how to kiss, too?"

Just as Seiten Taisei was about to ask what a 'kiss' was, he could feel his mouth against Goku's. Purring loudly, he allowed his mouth to slide open, as Goku's tongue mingled in with his own. He suddenly decided that he liked this feeling. This was definitely a 'yes' on his 'fun list.'

The kiss broke but Seiten didn't pull off his Goku just yet. He instead gave a cheeky grin, licking the underside of Goku's jaw despite what the young man just taught him too do. "Raspberries," Seiten said softly.

"Huh?" Goku responded back, brow rose in question.

"Goku tastes like raspberries," Seiten Taisei said, before licking Goku's tongue again. Or... what did Goku call it again? Kissing? Seiten Taisei didn't much care what it was called, just that it was fun.

---

He was getting worried. Really, really worried. Goku had been acting strange lately, but only recently had he been unable to move. Seiten didn't know what was going on, only that Goku had taken to the bed Seiten had made him, and hadn't been able to move. He'd been tossing and turning, shifting from consciousness to unconsciousness. It was truly frightening.

Goku had been banished from his village almost five months ago, and Seiten had relished in having Goku live in the cave he'd taken residence in. Everything was fine, until Goku started acting weird.

Seiten Taisei hurried back to the small cave, running with god-like speed until he stopped near the entrance. Bending down next to the small bed, he allowed the dead rabbit and box of raspberries to fall to the floor. Goku would need food when he woke up, and Seiten was more then happy to give it to him. It was one thing he knew he could do right. Seiten watched Goku's shivering form, and wished, feverishly, that there was something he could do to help his Goku.

"I'm just sick, Seiten," Goku had told him a few days earlier, smiling despite how much effort it took. "I'll be fine after I get some rest. I promise."

But Goku had been wrong. As the days passed it seemed things were only getting worse. Seiten wished he knew what to do. He wanted Goku better again. He wanted him to teach him new words and in exchange Seiten would shot him the forests. He wanted his happy Goku back, not the poor form before him. Leaning down, Seiten licked the corner of Goku's lips with a soft whimper. All he could taste was sweat. Sweat and illness. What happened to the sweet, sweet taste of raspberries the boy normally radiated? He had come to love raspberries all the more because Goku's mouth tasted of them. And he loved Goku more then anything.

Dazed cerulean eyes opened, and Goku cracked a feverish smile. "S-Seiten…" he croaked out. "I thought it was you…" The boy gave a light laugh, closing his eyes. "Nobody… ever licks me like you do." It was a joke, but neither was laughing.

Seiten grabbed the box of raspberries, pushing it towards the boy as if it were the cure to his illness. "Raspberries," was all the creature offered for an explanation.

Goku groaned softly, closing his eyes. "Not right now Seiten…" he whispered. "Maybe… after I wake…up…" and then Goku slipped back into uneasy sleep.

Seiten Taisei sat next to the boy's bedside for a long time, studying his sweat-cloaked face. What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't he help his Goku? A small part of him wondered if it was the humans that kept Goku healthy. Did humans have to be around other humans to live? Was that why Goku was sick? He frowned softly. He didn't like those other humans. They hurt his Goku, but without them he was sick. Seiten was torn by indecision.

"Here you are," cackled a voice from behind him. Turning, Seiten found an entire mob of villagers behind him. His eyes narrowed. "I was wondering where Goku and his sick little demon were hiding out," the man who spoke turned back to his fellow men, grinning. He held a pitchfork and he thought he was god. Pathetic. "Now we should kill you before you destroy any more of our livestock."

What were livestock? Seiten thought it best not to ask. Instead, he turned back to the feverish Goku. "I didn't destroy your livestock," he said quietly, hoping it would make these horrible people go away.

"Like hell you did!" the man yelled, raising his club. Seiten Taisei didn't even flinch. "I kill you and that little brat, then maybe we can get back to living our normal lives again!"

With a sickening snap, the man crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony at his broken arm. Some of the men stepped back, horrified. Seiten Taisei stood; a grim look to his face. How could he be so foolish? Surely these people didn't make Goku better. His eyes narrowed. Surely they were what was making him ill. _So to help my Goku, _Seiten Taisei thought. _I have to kill these people. _

With a blood curdling scream, Seiten shot forwards, ripping his claws through the nearest mound of flesh. He grinned at the gargled scream before the life was sucked from his victim and it fell to the ground with a thud. Seiten Taisei licked the blood from his claws, finally understanding the use for his deadly knives. The blood reminded him of the raspberry juice, and he grinned. He tore forwards, allowing his bloodlust to overpower him as he ripped through the people.

Even though he was doing this for Goku; even though he was trying to help his brown-haired lover; he couldn't help but love the blood that sprayed through he air and the sounds of their heartbeats failing. He found thrill in killing, thrill in the fear that tore through these helpless humans. Thrill in the hunt.

It was several hours before every one of them was killed. By that time, Seiten Taisei had made his way all the way back to the village, to be sure every last one of them were dead. Slowly, he made his trek back towards the cave. Surely Goku could get better now. He got rid of all the humans so Goku wouldn't be sick anymore. He could only grin in feverish excitement. Goku would be better and everything was going to be okay.

But when he got back to the cave, he noticed that Goku's breathing was coming in more and more labored. The sound of his heartbeat was weak. In an instant Seiten knew that Goku was dying. He croaked out a helpless cry, falling to his knees and clutching the body close to him. No matter what words he whispered or how much he cried Goku simply wouldn't wake this time. That thought terrified him.

It was then a bright light appeared behind him. Seiten Taisei shut his eyes; not wanting to face whatever it was that was going to take his Goku away from him. Slowly, he turned, horrified at the sight of six human-like creatures behind him. They looked like humans, but did not smell like them. They carried a horrible stale-smell, and Seiten Taisei crinkled his nose at them. He snarled, placing Goku down and standing protectively before him. "Mine!" he snarled, flexing his claws in warning.

"This thing doesn't look all that powerful," one of the strange creatures mumbled.

"Look, orders are orders. Let's just restrain the brat and take him back to heaven," another said.

"We need a replacement mindset," one of the other men noted. Seiten's eyes flickered back and forth, unable to understand what they were talking about. "Unless you want a lifeless doll."

"We can use the brat's soul behind him," one of the men said, nodding towards Goku. Seiten snarled. "Wipe its memories and stick him in Seiten Taisei's head. It'll work for a replacement mindset."

Seiten Taisei struck out with his claws, horrified when his attack bounced off uselessly. It was as though there were a barrier around them. Horrified, Seiten Taisei stumbled backwards, before falling to his knees. Frantic, he clutched Goku to his chest. He wouldn't allow them to take Goku from him. Never.

One of the men stepped towards him, grinning as he shoved a metal band around his head. Seiten Taisei gave out a shriek. It felt like something was digging into his mind, and he felt certain his head would explode. "Stupid brat," he heard the man mutter before the pain became too much to bear, and he blacked out.

---

"You said you'd get me some food, you liar."

As Seiten Taisei began to regain consciousness, he immediately relished at the sound of Goku's voice. Goku was alive and well? He almost felt like crying. But when he tried to move his body he found he couldn't. Startled, he realized there was someone else in his head, someone else controlling his body. In horror he realized it was Goku.

So Goku was alive, but he had his body? Seiten Taisei allowed himself to relax. As long as Goku was alive, he could deal with sharing his body.

But as the day and eventual weeks began to pass, Seiten realized that these things called 'gods' must've wiped Goku's memories. It seemed like he couldn't remember anything before he'd been given Seiten's body. The creature of earth became instantly angry. That meant Goku didn't remember him, or their time together. It broke Seiten's heart. It made him feel weak, and alone. Just like he had when Goku walked away after they'd first met. He instantly hated these gods. They stole Goku's memories of him, therefore Goku didn't even know he was in the back of his mind, watching and waiting. He felt like crying but he couldn't. He felt like screaming but he couldn't. He felt helpless.

He opted for watching life in heaven through Goku's eyes. He watched Goku meet Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren. And then Nataku. He was glad that Goku was happy, but hated these gods for stealing Goku's affection. He hated them more and more as the days went by. Mostly, he hated this 'Konzen' who would dare take the position of the boy's sun. Konzen didn't deserve to be the boy's main focus in life. It should've been him. Seiten knew he could do nothing about it, so he merely snarled and hung back, watching with patient eyes. Seiten Taisei knew he was being greedy, but he hated the fact that Goku wanted to spend his time with these idiotic creatures.

As time passed Seiten swore he would somehow find a way to protect Goku from these creatures. His time came when Nataku confronted Goku, and tried to kill him. Seiten could only watch as the blade was turned to Goku's neck. Seiten snarled out in anger. How dare this brat think he could steal his Goku away from him? Then, Goku smiled, and finally told the War Puppet his name.

"Hi Nataku, my name is Goku. It's nice to meet you."

Seiten watched in morbid fascination as Nataku began to cry, before turning his sword on himself. He stared for a moment, as shocked as Goku was. Then, Goku's unbearable agony ripped through him, and he could feel a shift in the power. Taking his chance, Seiten shot forwards, reclaiming the body that was rightfully his. Fingernails stretched to claws, eyes slit, and fangs grew. Seiten was back in the body that was rightfully his, and was determined to protect Goku from these people. He grinned. It would be his pleasure.

It felt like all too soon the fun had ended. Konzen stumbled in through the doorway, looking exhausted. Seiten smiled. Now he could finally kill Konzen and Goku could finally pay attention to him again. Things were working out perfectly. But that was when that damned goddess suddenly came in, Kanzeon, if memory served. She punched Seiten to the stomach, and he let out a strangled cry, being thrown back. Before he could even collect his bearings, Kanzeon hit him again, causing him to fall back against the floor. His head cracked on the ground, and his vision swam.

It was sometime soon that Seiten could feel arms around him, and the sensation of being lifted. Cracking his eyes open gingerly, he caught sight of Konzen. The Konzen he hated. The one who stole Goku's affections, the one Goku focused his entire life around. He hated him, but at that moment didn't have the strength to kill him.

That was when Goku began crying from the back of his mind somewhere, and Seiten felt his heart break. These damned gods had become too close to Goku's heart. He knew instantly that if he killed them, Goku would never forgive him. Allowing his eyes to slide closed, he slipped into unconsciousness.

As Seiten began to swim through the darkness, he found himself back in his own mind, facing Goku. He looked just as he did before they ended up sharing a body. Of course, Goku couldn't remember that. He pinned Seiten down with his cerulean glare, and it made Seiten almost shrink back like an animal who'd done some misdeed. Almost.

"How could you do that!?" Goku screamed at him, frantic. "How could you try and hurt Konzen? Or Ten-chan, or Ken-nii?" he cried out. Seiten could feel a tug on his heartstrings, but his expression hardened immediately.

He was doing this for Goku's own good, couldn't he see that? "Because," Seiten Taisei snapped back. "I was protecting you from them."

"Protecting me?" Goku cried back, appalled. "I don't need protection from—"

"Yes you do!" Seiten screamed back. "They don't deserve you! I do! Me! You belong to me, and I won't let them take you away from me!"

Goku was crying, and Seiten felt horrible. But… maybe… he could make Goku understand that he still loved him. Just wanted him all to himself. Just wanted what was best for him. "Don't touch them!" Goku screamed. "_I hate you!"_

Seiten could feel something snap within him, and his expression hardened. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. "I won't let you hate me." Darkness began to swim before him, and Seiten curled up in the back of Goku's mind, where he wouldn't have to hear or notice or see anything. He didn't want anything else. He didn't want to see how Konzen was making Goku's life complete, or how happy they were. Seiten Taisei wanted nothing more then to stir in his own jealousy and selfishness.

On the rare occasion that the limiter would be lost, Seiten found himself in control of the body once more. He would glare down the Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren look alikes. He wanted nothing more then to kill them. He wanted to spill their blood, and then Goku would finally understand he wanted to protect him from these people. The people that abandoned him and locked him away for five hundred years, unable to feel anything but the aching loneliness.

Mostly, he wanted to kill them for making it impossible for Seiten to reach out to his mate.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, no matter how strong he was that stupid Konzen could always replace the limiter. He hated the way Goku had grown so attached to him, fallen so in love with him, stolen his heart and didn't even care. And for that, Seiten Taisei hated him more then anything.

---

It was a lazy afternoon in the back of the jeep. Gojyo was smoking quietly, Sanzo was reading his newspaper, and Hakkai was driving peacefully. Seiten Taisei and Goku had both been sleeping lightly, when suddenly Hakkai slammed on the breaks, causing everyone to shoot forwards. Both brunets were woken with a start, and Goku looked around lazily while Seiten's senses were on alert.

"What the hell Hakkai?" Gojyo shouted, collecting his bearings.

Hakkai's eyes, however, were on the village in front of him. "Amazing…" he breathed, stepping from the jeep and heading towards it. Goku looked up, yawning at the unfamiliar sight. Seiten Taisei's heart caught in his throat the second Goku laid eyes on the ruined village. "I didn't think this place existed anymore."

Goku climbed from the jeep, following after Hakkai. "Ne, what's the big deal?" Goku asked, looking around at all the ruined buildings that looked hundreds of years old. "It's just an old village."

"No, I've read up on this place," Hakkai said, smiling brightly. "This used to be a very prosperous village, but overnight it was destroyed by a monster. It was never understood what happened to the monster, or what provoked it to attack. It's a rather interesting legend."

Goku yawned. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna look for some food," he complained, before dashing off.

"It's a destroyed village," Sanzo muttered bitterly, watching with a trained eye as Goku made his leave. "Let's just get going as soon as possible. I want too make it to a working village before I have to spend another night in the woods with you idiots."

"I agree with mister Prissy Priest," Gojyo muttered, lighting a new cigarette. Sanzo grunted in disapproval of the nickname. "I need a hot shower and an even hotter babe in my bed tonight."

Hakkai rolled his eyes, turning back to the village.

Goku emerged from the trees a second later, a grin lighting his features and his hands cupped with berries. His excitement was too much to contain. "Look! I found raspberries!" he exclaimed happily, looking down into his hands with delight. His vision suddenly began to swim, before he realized tears were dripping onto the berries in his hands.

Hakkai frowned softly. "Goku?" he asked, his tone concerned. "What's wrong?"

Goku fell to his knees, tears flowing heavily. "I-I don't know," he hiccupped, allowing the raspberries to fall back onto the ground as he tried to wipe away the tears. "I-I just c-can't stop"—he hiccupped again—"Crying…"

Seiten stared, watching in fascination as Goku attempted to stop the tears that fell. Seiten felt like melting. Did this… did this mean a small part of Goku remembered? Back when they used to play? Back to word lessons? Back to long lazy days in the summer sun and those weird 'kiss' things? He could only stare, numb as Goku continued to cry.

Did this mean that Goku remembered back to a time when the raspberries were still fresh and the blood was still wet?


End file.
